


Something to Talk About

by PotionChemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oblivious Hermione Granger, Pining, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist
Summary: Inspired by Bonnie Raitt's song, "Something to Talk About"Hermione and Draco have been business partners and friends for over a year, but the rumor mill thinks they're something more. However, one of them is completely oblivious to their chemistry and thinks it's hilarious, until a timeline with photos shows up...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing... inspired by a song. This was not beta'd in any way, so any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out! =)

It had been just over five years since the Battle of Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger’s life was very different from the life she had imagined. She had developed a business partnership with Draco Malfoy. They were consultants on a variety of issues, from dark curses to potions research to legal issues within the Ministry. Hermione, of course, focused a lot of her time on researching the issues, while Draco, being a Malfoy, had a lot of practical experience with politics and darker magics.

 

They had been working independently, and then Neville had hired both of them to figure out a cursed mirror that had been discovered in his grandmother’s attic. That case proved they could get more accomplished faster when they worked together. Draco had provided Hermione with a text about cursed household items, and she read it more quickly than anyone should have been able to. However, she had taken in every detail, and they came up with a plan to break the curse so the mirror could be removed.

 

Hermione’s business partnership with Draco had led to an odd friendship between them, as well. After a few months of working together, they would often go out to dinner or have drinks to celebrate after they finished a project. Their conversations flowed easily and it was really remarkable how much they had both changed over the years. Their former banter had switched from a nasty, sneering tone to something light and teasing. Of course, every time they were seen together in public, the idiots at Witch Weekly and The Daily Prophet would photograph them and start the rumor mill. Her favorite headlines included: “Malfoy Heir Having Impure Thoughts” and “The Golden Girl Has Tamed the Dragon”.

 

Draco had pulled Hermione out of her funk when her four year relationship with Ron ended, making sure she was always immersed in work and social engagements to keep busy. He had also let her into the library at Malfoy Manor for the first time a few days after things had ended, and she had barely emerged for meals that day. He was always there when she needed to “Weasley bash” and he would accompany her to any museum or bookstore she wanted to visit without protest. She’d never had a friendship quite like this one.

 

On this particular morning, Hermione looked down at the photo gracing the cover of Witch Weekly. It showed Hermione and Draco dancing at the annual benefit for underprivileged Hogwarts students. Today’s headline was displayed in bold red lettering: “When Will They Finally Admit it? See the timeline on page six!”

 

Hermione scoffed and opened to the aforementioned page. She looked over the timeline of her friendship with Draco since the war.

 

_ June 1997- Draco performs his mission, allowing Death Eaters into the castle to kill Albus Dumbledore _

 

_ March 1998- Golden Trio brought to Malfoy Manor by snatchers, Hermione tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, Golden Trio escapes with the help of the Malfoy’s former house-elf _

 

_ May 1998- Battle of Hogwarts, Golden Trio saves Draco from Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement _

 

_ July 1998- Hermione and Harry testify to keep Draco out of Azkaban for Death Eater activities. _

 

_ September 1998- Hermione and Draco return to Hogwarts _

 

_ May 1999- Hermione and Draco graduate from Hogwarts, each with eleven NEWTs _

 

_ October 2000- Hermione starts Granger Magical Consulting Agency _

 

_ March 2001- Draco starts Malfoy Magical Research and Consultations _

 

_ October 2001- Neville Longbottom hires both agencies to deal with a cursed mirror _

 

_ January 2002- Businesses merge into Granger-Malfoy Magical Research and Consulting Group _

 

_ June 2002- Ronald Weasley pictured with Alicia Spinnet, Hermione ends relationship with Ron, pictured here with Draco on a trip to Obscurus Books shortly after  _

 

_ October 2002- Hermione and Draco attend Halloween Benefit Gala for St. Mungo’s, seemingly together _

 

_ December 2002- The pair is pictured at dinner together at Blaise Zabini’s restaurant opening, enjoying wine and conversation  _

 

_ February 2003- Draco and Hermione attend a Valentine’s Day dinner celebration with Harry and Ginny Potter _

 

_ May 2003- Hermione pictured at the annual Hogwarts Alumni quidditch match, wearing a Potter Gryffindor jersey and a Slytherin scarf _

 

_ July 2003- Hermione and Draco at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor on a Saturday afternoon _

 

_ August 2003- Draco and Hermione attend benefit for underprivileged Hogwarts students, see cover for larger photo _

 

Hermione’s eyes roamed over the timeline of their friendship over the past year. By the time she looked at the last photo, she had covered her mouth with a few fingers. In every photo, they looked like a happy couple. They were often staring directly at each other, standing close together, or laughing and smiling. 

 

Hermione remembered wearing the Slytherin scarf at the Quidditch match, and she realized she still had it tied to her coat rack. She walked over and picked it up, running her fingers over it gently. She raised it to her nose and inhaled, almost like she had in the photo. It still smelled like Draco’s cologne, and that one breath led her heart to race. She knew, immediately, that everything was changing for her. 

 

In a blind panic, Hermione Floo called Ginny. “Potter, I need your help! Now!”

 

Ginny came through a few minutes later, her adorable little baby bump preceding her. 

 

Hermione immediately thrust the magazine at Ginny. “Have you looked at this bloody story yet?”

 

Ginny laughed and grabbed Hermione’s shoulders. “I don’t need to read the bloody story, Granger! I’ve had a front row seat to all of it. Are you ready to talk about this pseudo-relationship you’ve been carrying on for almost a year?”

 

“Why are you calling it that, Gin?”

 

“Have you kissed him? Or shagged him?”

 

“Of course not! We’re just friends and business partners!” Hermione screeched.

 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Yeah, okay. Neither of you have been on a date since you and Ron split. Even before then, you and Ron weren’t sleeping together and Malfoy wasn’t dating anyone.”

 

Hermione gaped at her redheaded friend. “Is this what  _ everyone  _ thinks? That we’re going to get together?”

 

Ginny gestured to the photo from Blaise’s restaurant opening. “They think you’re already together! Look at how hard you two are laughing at this dinner! I bet it was bloody loud and drew every eye in the restaurant!”

 

“We’re friends, Gin, of course we laugh!” Hermione protested.

 

“Look at how close you’re standing in this photo from the very first gala you attended together, Hermione! You didn’t even realize this photo was being taken, and you’re almost on top of each other!”

 

Hermione gazed at the photo and then shut the magazine, only to be faced with an even larger photo from a different ball.

 

Ginny pointed to Draco’s face on the cover of the magazine. “Seriously, Hermione, look at it from another perspective. His eyes are entirely focused on you. Look at the way he smiles after you meet his eyes. And then you’re both staring for way too long!”

 

She flipped back to the timeline and pointed to the one from the ice cream parlor. “Hermione, you’re feeding him ice cream off of your spoon in this one!”

 

“He wanted to try mine so I gave him a bite!”

 

Ginny let out a huff. “Look at yourself, Granger! Your whole focus is on him, and he’s staring you in the eyes while sucking ice cream from your spoon! Are you seriously this oblivious?”

 

Hermione was still pretending to be unconvinced.

 

“He asked you to come out with him for  _ Valentine’s Day _ ! You are the one who suggested turning it into a group affair!” Ginny began. “Come on, Hermione, you’re not stupid! You just don’t want to believe he could be interested in you because you’re scared shitless it won’t work out.”

 

Hermione sighed, ready to give up the fight. “I sniffed his scarf, Gin. The smell of his cologne makes my heart race and my stomach flip in a good way.”

 

“Fucking finally. Merlin, I thought you’d never realize you had feelings for him. He’s so bloody fit, too. I don’t know why you didn’t just take some ice cream to go and let him eat it off of your body. That’s what I would’ve done!”

 

“Ginevra Potter!”

 

Ginny laughed and an evil grin spread across her face. “So, what are we going to do about this, Hermione?”

 

“Well, if Draco feels the same way, I’m going to take him to Diagon Alley and snog him senseless right in front of Parvati Patil. That will give everyone something to talk about,” Hermione replied, smiling from ear to ear.

 

There were perks to knowing the newest gossip journalist in the wizarding world well.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco looked over his mother’s copy of Witch Weekly. He had no doubt she had made sure the house-elf brought it up with his morning coffee. He stared at the cover photo, and he could see his own longing in the photo. Why was his normally brilliant business partner so oblivious?! Hermione was scarily smart in so many ways, but it seemed she couldn’t see when a man was interested in her. He wondered, briefly, if that was because Weasley had made her feel undesirable. 

 

It had been over a year since she had split with Ron Weasley, but Hermione had not dated anyone yet. She was asked out on a weekly basis, and she always declined. Thank Merlin for that — Draco was not sure he could handle Granger going on a date with anyone but him. The Muggle outfits she wore around their office were driving him absolutely mad. High heels, tight skirts, low cut blouses, tight little dresses — you name it, she wore it. If he didn’t know she was completely oblivious, he would think she was doing it on purpose.

 

Draco flipped to the timeline portion of the article and closely examined all of the photos. All of wizarding Britain, save one Hermione fucking Granger, would be able to see the heat in his eyes every time he looked at her. It was almost embarrassing how transparent his desire for her was. He was a Malfoy and shouldn’t be displaying such obvious affection in public.

 

The worst part was knowing Hermione would Floo call him soon and invite him over to laugh at the article, saying how utterly ridiculous it was and that obviously she knew he didn’t really want her. Draco was afraid to tell her that he was actually infatuated with her and loved every little thing about her — the way she always tied her hair up in a messy knot on top of her head and stuck a pen through it when they were working, the way she always curled up on the sofa in his library with her legs tucked under her, the way she made her tea the same way every time, adding milk and sugar in an exact manner like they were potions ingredients.

 

His eyes landed on the photo of Hermione at the alumni Quidditch match. She was wearing one of Potter’ old Quidditch jerseys (thank god it wasn’t Weasley’s!) and his Slytherin scarf. She had said she refused to choose between cheering for him or for Harry. In the photo, she nuzzled her face into the scarf and he could see her inhale deeply. A smile started to cross her face. Draco knew the scarf must have smelled like him, and he was immediately fixated on the image. Surely she must feel something for him! He couldn’t imagine being stuck in the friend zone forever, relegated to a brotherly role like Potter had been.

 

In every photo, they looked so suited to one another and so very happy. Draco wanted a million photos like these throughout his lifetime, but he also wanted wedding photos and honeymoon photos and photos of Hermione pregnant with his children and then births and birthday parties. If he ever got the chance to be with her, he would give Neville Longbottom whatever he wanted as a thank you for bringing them together on that case.

 

* * *

 

Hermione Floo called Draco around noon. When her head popped into his Floo, he smiled at her. 

 

“Hey, Malfoy, did you see it yet?”

 

He nodded. “Come through, Hermione. I’m sure you’re dying to laugh about it.”

 

Hermione stepped into his study in the manor. She looked over at him, and she realized that he didn’t look excited like he had in all the photos; he looked like he was dreading something and forcing himself to smile.

 

“Draco, what’s wrong?” She asked.

 

He sighed. “I can’t handle this, Hermione. I’ve been putting it off for months because I didn’t want to push you, but this is getting ridiculous. I won’t laugh about these rumors with you anymore.”

 

It was then that Hermione Granger finally realized Draco Malfoy had actual feelings for her, and had for quite some time. She had been trivializing those feelings every time another photo or article had been printed. She walked towards him and put her hands on his shoulders. 

 

“I didn’t come to laugh, Draco. I came to talk.”

 

His eyes lit up and he smirked. “Oh, is that so, Granger?”

 

She saw the mental battle he was going through; he wanted to wrap his arms around her waist.

 

“I mean, this timeline made me wonder a bit… When exactly did you start to act as my pseudo-boyfriend?”

 

Draco groaned. “Granger, you are the one who suggested attending all those formal events together. I asked you out for Valentine’s Day, and then you turned it into a night out with the Potters. That was supposed to be a real date!”

 

“I realize that now,” she whispered. 

 

Draco watched as Hermione reached into her bag, and she pulled out the Slytherin scarf. She brought it to her face and smelled it again, like she had done in the photo. 

 

“I think this is what started it for me, even if I didn’t really realize it at the time,” Hermione began. “I smell you on this, and my heart starts to race. But I’m so scared of what will happen if —”

 

“Don’t finish that sentence, Hermione. There is no way to predict what will happen between us, but I will do everything in my power to make this work if we decide to try it. I’ve wanted to ask you out again, but I thought you viewed me as a friend and wouldn’t be interested,” Draco confessed.

 

“Seeing all of this pieced together like this made me wonder if all the rumors were true, and then I called Ginny over, and now I think I want this, but I’m so bloody scared, Draco. I lost Ron’s friendship, and what if you decide you want someone else, too? Like he did —” Hermione rambled.

 

Draco cradled her face in his hands. “Do you honestly think I’d risk losing everything — the business, the friendship we have — if I wasn’t sure, Hermione? You know me better than that.”

 

“But, Draco, you don’t know what it’s like to be in a relationship with me! You don’t know what it’s like to live with me or kiss me or, sweet Merlin, sleep with me! What if none of that works for us?”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Granger, you turn me on when you’re doing nothing more than reading and thinking. Don’t even get me started on the sugar quills…”

 

Hermione laughed, and it just felt so natural to her. His hands had moved down to her hips, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. “Okay, Draco, I can see you’re decided. Just so you know, I have a plan for all of this going public.”

 

He pulled back and looked down at her. “Oh really? And what’s that?”   
  


“At lunch tomorrow, I’m going to snog you senseless in the middle of Diagon Alley, right in front of Parvati Patil’s office window. Let’s give them something to talk about,” Hermione said, happiness showing all over her face.

 

“A little mystery to figure out… Everyone will want to know when it really started.”

 

Hermione decided to use some of her Gryffindor courage. “Let them wonder,” she declared, and then she leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
